The Story Continues
by the celtic faerie
Summary: Since I was a little disappointed in Final Fantasy X-2, I decided to write my own version of the story. No skimpy outfits in this story!
1. Life Without Him

_"I love you." Yuna said._

_Tidus walked over to her and put his arms around her. At that moment they were one. Every feeling, every emotion was shared between the two. Then to Yuna's disillusionment, Tidus slowly slipped through her. In an instant he was gone. He began to run then jumped suddenly off the airship. Yuna, along with everyone else watched as he disappeared from sight._

It had been three months from that fateful day and Yuna had kept to her word. She had never forgotten her dream. In fact, the memory of Tidus lingered in her mind, and she thought of him everyday. She had finally gotten what she wanted. She was free to live her life as she pleased, and Spira was safe, but somehow her life hadn't turned out how she wanted. Being the person she is, though, she kept everything inside.

Today was a special day in Besaid. It was Lulu and Wakka's wedding day. The ceremony was to be held at the beach with a bonfire later that night. Yuna was in Lulu's hut with Rikku helping Lulu put the final touches on her gown. She looked beautiful. Her gown was similar to the dress she always wore, except that it was white. Instead of a fur trim, there was a lace on. The ends of her sleeves and the ends of her dress also had lace. She wore white thigh-high fishnets (no belts) and white-heeled shoes. Rikku and Yuna were adjusting her veil.

"Wow, Lulu, you look so pretty!" Rikku said, as always her usual cheery self.

"Thank you," Lulu replied.

Yuna smiled. She was happy to see this day come. For once in her life everything was at peace.

Later that day, the wedding was about to begin. Yuna and Rikku waited on the beach along with Wakka, the entire blitzball team, and the villagers of Besaid. Unfortunately, Kimahri could not be there. He had become elder of the Ronso tribe at Mt. Gagazet.

Wakka looked a little nervous. Then as Lulu reached the beach the expression on his face turned to awe. "Wow," Yuna could hear him say to himself. Lulu was holding a bouquet of white calla lilies and her moogle and cactuar dolls her carrying the train of her dress.

Rikku squeezed Yuna tightly and said, "Oh Yunie , I'm so happy! I told myself I wouldn't cry!"

That night at the bonfire, Yuna couldn't help feeling a little sad. She had hoped that she would have a **real** wedding someday. Just then, Lulu approached Yuna.

"I know how you feel," she said, "Remember, both Wakka and I have lost someone we loved once. I know things are tough, but it will get better."

"How did you get along without Chappu, Lulu?" Yuna asked.

"It wasn't easy. In fact I don't think I got over it until I realized I loved Wakka, but you know Yuna, something tells me we haven't seen the last of Tidus. That boy loves you too much to let you go that easily. I believe you will find him someday."

"Thank you, Lulu," Yuna sighed, "I'd like to believe that."

Just then, Wakka ran over to them and grabbed Lulu's arm pulling her up.  
"Excuse me High Summoner, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to ask my wife to dance with me." Wakka said.

"Of course not, Wakka, I'm sorry for keeping Lulu from you." As they walked away, Yuna couldn't help but smile. Feeling a little out of place, she decided to go get some sleep.

"_Where are you? You told me if I whistled you'd always be there!"_

_Yuna was walking through foggy mist in a place so dark she couldn't see two feet in front of her. She whistled three times. No one was there. Falling to her knees, she broke down and started crying. Then out of nowhere, someone was emerging. She opened her eyes to see tan skin and bright yellow boots. She gasped and looked up. It was Tidus. She quickly got to her feet._

"_You came back."_

_He didn't answer; he just stared at her lovingly._

"_I love you Tidus. Promise me you won't leave me again." Yuna pleaded._

_She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled._

_Then he began to fade, just as he did before. _

"_No!" Yuna cried, "Don't leave me again!"_

"_But I have to," Tidus said, "Don't worry, I will find you. I love you, Yuna."_

"_No!" She cried, but it was too late; he stepped away from her and in a few steps he was gone…_


	2. There's No Place Like Home

Author's note: Sorry chapter two is so short, but I don't want to give away to much information just yet. This chapter is from Tidus' point of view and it happens right after leaving Yuna. Chapter three should be up pretty soon. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

Tidus awoke to find himself in a very familiar place. It was Zanarkand. Amazed, he looked around to see the same Zanarkand he had grown up in. But it was different now; he could see through it. Pyreflies were flying everywhere. He looked at himself to find that he could see through himself, too.

He was very confused. The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to Yuna and her guardians. It was as though that one thought of Yuna triggered a whole series of emotions.

"I have to find her," he thought, "but how do I even exist? And where am I?"

He looked around some more.

"Can this be my Zanarkand? I remember…Sin attacked. That would explain the state of the place, but this Zanarkand never existed in the first place! The fayth said so. I'm just one of their dreams…"

He sighed and began to wander around. Buildings were destroyed all around him. Many people had died. Everywhere there were people huddled over dead bodies. The sight reminded him of Yuna's dance performed to send the dead. He had never wanted to see it again, yet now he wished someone would come to send their souls.

This was the point in history when everything changed. The Zanarkand-Bevelle War would soon begin, Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon would begin their pilgrimage to vanquish Sin, and 1000 years of suffering would begin. But what should he do about it? None of this mattered to Tidus in this pretend Zanarkand. His only thought was getting back to Yuna.

"If I got their once, I can do it again." Tidus thought.

So he decided to find out just why he still existed. He vowed that he would not rest until he found Yuna again.

"If Sin himself could not stop me from seeing Yuna, I'll be damned if one thousand years will..."


	3. Back to Bevelle

**Chapter 3**

Yuna awoke the next day in tears. Her dream gad seemed so real. Part of her wanted to fall asleep so she could dream of Tidus once more, but she could not bear him leaving again.

As she dressed, she thought more about her dream.

"Could it mean something?" She thought. "Or is my mind just making me crazy…"

She stepped outside and glanced to see some children playing near the temple. She sighed; she had avoided entering the temple since she had returned to Besaid; it held to many memories. That was where she met him…

"Yunie!"

She turned to see Rikku running towards her from the village entrance.

"Yunie!" Rikku called again.

Finally reaching her cousin, she stopped abruptly and while holding her knees gasped for breathe.

"Are you alright, Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Of course!" Rikku replied. "I just heard from Brother. He says there's trouble in Bevelle. Now that Sin is gone and everyone knows the truth about Yevon, the people want answers. They want the High Summoner, they want you, Yunie."

Yuna looked at Rikku with a sad but unsurprised expression at the sound of the news.

"I knew this day would come…" she sighed.

The Al Bhed girl looked at her cousin sympathetically.

"Aw, come on Yunie, it's not that bad. Besides, I think it would do you some good to get off this island. This is your chance!" Yuna smiled slightly, and she continued, "And of course there are still fiends running around, so I'll be there to protect you."

"Alright, I'll go," the High Summoner said.

"Great! We leave tomorrow!"

That night as Yuna prepared for her trip to Bevelle, she thought about what she would say to the people. They were afraid and confused; they needed guidance, but where do we go from here? Something was telling her that this wouldn't be easy. She would have to make this journey without Tidus; it was possible she knew, but who would be there to tell her to laugh when times got tough.

The next day everyone gathered at the beach to wish Yuna and Rikku goodbye. Wakka and Lulu both hugged the girls.

"Yuna," Lulu began as she pulled the girl aside, "I know this isn't easy "

"It's alright Lulu. I need to do this." Yuna interrupted.

"I know, but…I want you to be careful. People are easily convinced when they have nothing to lose. Remember that." The black mage continued.

Yuna agreed, but she was a little unsure of what her guardian had meant.

As they boarded the airship, Rikku jumped up and down while waving. Yuna simply looked back as she left tiny Besaid behind once more.

"Yunie, you've met Brother before; this is Buddy, he's our navigator, and this is Shinra, the kid genius," Rikku said then proceeded to put Shinra in a chokehold.

"It's nice to meet you," Yuna said extending her hand toward Buddy. She giggled and blushed as Brother pushed ahead and kissed her hand.

"Brother is becoming bilingual!" Rikku said excitedly.

"Hello, Yuna" he said with a heavy accent.

When they arrived in Bevelle, Yuna looked around to see people everywhere in a state of confusion. At the first sight of her, people began yelling, "Lady Yuna!" Brother, Buddy, and Rikku had to guard her to keep the people away.

As they entered the Maester's Hall, they noticed that this once private place was now full of people, too. This place brought her unhappy memories of Seymour. It was because of him that all of the maesters were gone now.

"Lady Summoner," said Machen who was approaching them, "Will you be prepared to speak tonight? We've arranged a banquet for afterwards."

"Yes," she replied, "I'll be ready."

That night Yuna and Rikku were getting ready in their room (which was far away from the crowds of people).

"Here Yunie, you should wear this dress, you wanna impress the people, right?"

"Where did you get that Rikku, it's beautiful!"

"Oh, it was your mom's. When she died, your dad had already left on his pilgrimage, so it was given to my Pops for safekeeping. I just found out about it, but I think you should have it."

"Thank you, Rikku," Yuna said as she hugged her cousin. She thought about her mother and wished she were still alive. She hadn't known her for long before she died, but she had heard that she was a strong woman. People often told her that she was a lot like her mother, but somehow she couldn't see it.

The dress was blue with a low triangle neckline, which showed off the necklace her father had given her before her left. The bottom covered her feet as it flowed to the ground. The back was very low cut, and there were no sleeves. She wore long black gloves and put her hair up. It was a nice change from her usual summoning kimono.

"You look all prettyful, Yunie!"

As she approached the great hall her stomach grew butterflies. Normally, speaking would not bother her, but this was so important. As she walked by, the people stared as if she were some sort of princess. Finally, she reached the pedestal.

"People of Spira," she began, "Sin is dead, he is never coming back. Much of what we believed of Yevon is dead, too. So the question is: where do we go from here? Spira needs leadership; the maesters are gone. We need someone to replace them. We cannot operate without guidance. I am no politician, but I think we need a group of leaders who are willing to sacrifice their time to set Spira in order. And since I am no politician, I will leave that for others who are more qualified than myself to decide…"


End file.
